Super Special Edition
by HyperMint
Summary: Claudia isn't feeling well.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Claudia _hated_ being sick.

The redhead was currently moping on Steve's lap, having realized that she felt better when someone was holding her a few years ago. She didn't look too much at why, but that hadn't stopped her from scheduling time with everyone.

Hence, why she was moping on Jinks instead of on Pete, who was actually very comfortable to sleep on.

The agent had thrown everyone out of the kitchen just an hour ago for some strange reason and was seriously screwing up the schedule. As a result, Claudia was now going to have to spend an extra hour with Myka, twenty minutes with Leena and another twenty minutes with Artie just to compensate for Steve's extra time.

"What is he doing in there, anyway?" she scowled for the hundredth time.

"I don't know," Leena shrugged. "He refused to tell me."

"Cookies?" Myka suggested.

"It doesn't usually take him forever to make cookies," Claudia pointed out.

"Not if it's a lot," Jinks pointed out.

"Why would he need to make a ton of cookies?"

"You're the one who's sick," he countered. "You tell us."

Myka wasn't sure if Pete really was making cookies, but they started smelling some kind of baked goods cooking so the idea was starting to look more and more plausible.

Another hour passed and Claudia felt her stomach start grumbling as the good smells kept coming from the kitchen.

"When's he going to be done in there? I'm hungry."

The redhead was now draped over Artie, who seemed to be taking his Claudia blanket in stride. The oldest of the Warehouse Agents had come a long way from flinching away from touches and Claudia had no scruples in taking advantage of it.

They heard some noises from the kitchen and Claudia perked up when Pete finally rounded the corner. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the platter of cookies in his hands. "Finally!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Had to get everything all finished before I came out."

"Get all of what finished?" Jinks wanted to know, following Myka as she went to pick a cookie.

Pete sat the tray down on the coffee table before running back out. He returned with the tea service and Claudia was even more intrigued at the different tea bags already in each of the six cups surrounding the hot water kettle.

"You made us tea?" Jinks smiled widely, munching contentedly on a sugar cookie.

"Yeah, here," Pete eyed the cups and handed him one.

"What are all the different tags for?" Claudia took the one Pete gave her and studied it.

Here, Pete seemed kind of shy. "The teas are a personalized blend for you guys."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Pete," Leena smiled warmly as she took hers.

"I call them Super Special Editions," he told them. "Like that one's the Super Special Myka Edition, or the Super Special Jinks Edition."

"I've never had someone make me my own Claudia tea," the redhead sat down and waited for Pete to put hot water in her cup.

Myka smelled hers and tilted her head. "It smells good," she commented, watching Artie take the first sip.

"Not bad," he nodded. "Not bad at all. Could use a little more cinnamon, next time."

"Is it against the rules to try other SSEs?" Jinks wanted to know.

"Nope. Go ahead."

Myka was glad that Leena had both regular and calorie free sugar and took some of the latter.

"It's good with the cookies," Pete suggested, taking one for himself.

Claudia cautiously sipped at hers and blinked as the faintly lemon flavored tea slid easily down her throat. "Very nice."

They took a few minutes to savor their blends before Myka piped up with a question.

"I didn't know you made tea. When did you start?"

Pete shrugged. "It's always been something I do occasionally. One of my cousins had a tea phase and got me into it. I do mix sometimes, but not lately. Thought I'd do something different, especially since Claudia doesn't really like tea and she's not feeling well."

Said Warehouse tech was alternating between cookie and tea and wasn't interested in conversing.

"Well, it was a nice surprise," Jinks toasted him with his cup.

"And there's more where that came from, if you guys want them. There's about enough for twenty more cups per each blend."

"I'd like to try some of Claudia's tea," Myka raised a hand.

"Not too much," she murmured sleepily. "My tea."

"I can make you more," Pete assured. "And a different blend."

Claudia finished the last of it before scurrying over to curl up on her friend's lap. Pete put the cup on the table nearby and cradled the sick agent. Sighing, she tucked her head under his chin and let him take her weight. She murmured something and smiled as she closed her eyes, ready for a nap.

Pete smiled slightly as he rocked her from side to side.

Once she had dropped off, Jinks smiled slightly.

"What did she say?"

"'Claudia brand rocks.'"

"So do the rest of them," Myka offered.

"They do," Artie and Leena agreed.

Jinks leaned back in his chair and smiled, glad to have everyone together in one place.


End file.
